


Like Something Byron Would Write

by harleygirl2648



Series: Hannibal/Addams Family AU [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Expressing Emotions Through Murder Tableaus, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Set in the middle of It's My Favorite Story, Bedelia makes a surprising discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://stolligaseptember.tumblr.com/post/129411587842/the-addams-family-au

No one had really asked Bedelia how she felt about this whole marriage business. She had never had any intention whatsoever to get married herself, but seeing as this was the ticket out of the family home, she would go along with it. Hannibal wouldn’t have been her first choice, she found him pretentious at the very best, and downright overdramatic at the worst.

But to be honest, he’d barely spoken to her since they had arrived.

She had noticed him wandering through the house, talking to seemingly no one under his breath or drawing for hours.

In a similar vein, she noticed that Will acting…strange. Even more so than usual. Will had always had a nervous personality, but this was bordering on ridiculous. At times, he looked healthier than he had in years, with no sign of a single migraine; other times, he looked as though this time his head might actually kill him. He was fidgety, constantly rubbing at his neck, twitching, and drumming his fingers on the side of a chair, as though he needed the grounding.

Once, Will had been scratching Winston’s ears in the living room as Hannibal drew and their fathers were discussing colors for the wedding.

“I like the crimson napkins,” Will offered from his place on the couch. His father rolled his eyes.

“Well, we’re not planning _your_ wedding, Will.”

Will had a sudden coughing fit that excused him from the room, Hannibal followed him out, offering a glass of water.

Bedelia had prided herself on her perception, but it wasn’t until she passed the library late last night that she realized how blind she was.

She’d been on her way to the kitchen to grab a few extra sweets to go with a glass of wine when she noticed that the door to the library was open, and the light was on. But what really made her pause was Will’s voice, in a tone she hadn’t ever heard before: “Hannibal, I _can’t_.”

She paused and snuck back to where she could peek into the library. Will was leaning back against the ladder on the bookcase with his eyes closed, sighing. _Melodramatic as always,_ she thought. Hannibal was moving closer, and Will opened his eyes with another sigh.

“Will,” Hannibal murmured, standing right in front of him. “You’re stressed.”

“I wonder why,” Will shot back, rolling his eyes. “It didn’t help that you had to rip the heart out of that tableau today. You know it’s the fourth one this week.”

“It’s how I feel, Will. They’ve all been for you.” Hannibal replied. A hand rested on Will’s hip, and Will actually leaned into the touch. “You know I love you.”

Bedelia would have dropped her wineglass at that, and she nearly did when she saw Will smile sadly up at him, and say, “I love you, too.”

And suddenly all of Will’s odd behavior, even before they’d arrived at this house, made perfect sense. When Will, who hated his job most days and only accentuated his migraines, started coming home in a good mood, actually smiling, looking like he was relaxed. She’d caught him coming home one night very late, a whole four hours late, looking extremely pleased with himself. When questioned by her, he’d brushed her off with the explanation ‘busy.’

Now it was all crystal clear.

Will was relaxed whenever he was around Hannibal, like he could breathe and think in peace. And Hannibal looked at Will like he put the moon in the sky whenever he was around.

“Will,” Hannibal leaned in closer, Will leaning back more on the ladder. “ _Please_.”

“I _can’t_ , Hannibal, you know that.”

_“Please, caro mio.”_

“The begging is admirable,” Will said, opening his eyes with a small smile on his lips. “But you know the wedding is happening.”

“I can still call it off,” Hannibal murmured, the hand on Will’s hip tightening, pulling him closer. “ _Please_ let me, Will.”

“You know I can’t let you,” Will groaned, leaning into the touch.

It was Hannibal’s turn to sigh, lifting up Will’s hand and kissing it.

 _“Caro mio…”_ he breathed out, moving forwards to kiss Will on the lips. Will returned the kiss for longer than Bedelia thought he would, before breaking away.

“Goodnight, Hannibal,” he said, gently moving Hannibal’s hand away and leaving the library. Bedelia quickly ducked back into the doorframe of the room she came out of as Will walked past. Will paused.

“Bedelia?” he asked, confused. “What are you doing up?”

“I’m hungry,” she stated, walking out to join him in the hallway. “I’m going down for a snack. Do you need anything?”

Will pulled on his collar and swallowed. “I’m fine. Goodnight.”

Will was not fine, Bedelia thought as Frederick brought out some leftovers. Neither was Hannibal, if the screaming coming from the basement was any indication, or the amount of blood on his shirt and hands when he came up for a paring knife and barely sent a glance her way.

* * *

“I don’t want to marry Hannibal,” Bedelia stated in the living room. It was just her and her father at the moment, Jack was in the kitchen, Alana was blowing up her train set, and she supposed that her brother and fiancé were out being melodramatic together.

Her father looked up from the paper and outright laughed. “Why not, Bedelia? The man’s rich, the family’s successful and up there in society, and his wine cellar might even last you your whole life.”

She rolled her eyes and sat down on an ornate chair. “Well- he doesn’t love me.”

“So? You don’t love him, you’re a perfect match for each other,” he smiled as Will and Hannibal came into the room. Since her eyes were opened, Bedelia could practically feel the static electricity radiating off of the two of them, it crackled whenever they were close. Will pointedly sat away from Hannibal, but they kept stealing glances at each other from opposite ends of the couch. Jack came in not long after, discussing the guest list as Mr. Graham flipped though the paper and tsked at the headline.

“Can you believe it, five murders this week.”

“Five? I thought there was only four,” Jack said as he fed the rug.

“There was another last night, same as the others. Hearts ripped right out of their chests and shredded. Dreadful business. What do you think, Will?”

“What do I think?” Will said coldly and carefully, looking quickly at Hannibal before standing up. “I think the killer needs to act like an _adult_.”

He left the room in a huff. Hannibal waited a total of five entire minutes before standing up and claiming that he needed to start prep work for lunch before following the same hallway Will had gone through.

 _This is getting irksome_ , she thought, and decided to go visit Alana, who seemed the most stable of them all at the moment.

The train set had already been blown up, so she was piecing it back together when Bedelia came in. Alana almost dropped the train when she came in.

“Oh! Bedelia!” she exclaimed, wiping the soot off her face. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you. Or anyone, you know. Do you need something?”

“A hangover,” she replied dryly. “I haven’t had one in years, but it would be a welcome relief from this.”

“From what?” Alana said, wiping her ashy hands on her dress and sitting down beside her.

“My brother and fiancé behaving like something out of Byron.”


End file.
